RAAZ
by Angelbetu
Summary: Ek raaz Jo jayi Sare razon se juda hai..ek raaz jis se kayi zindagiyan Judi Hain..jo kayi zindagiyan se juda hai...kya Hoga jab wo raaz khulega aur dafn ho Jayega!
1. Chapter 1

**Back with a new Story.**

**Its a supernatural story**

**I m not revealing the main characters here**

**It will or it may spoil the mood of the story**

**So...**

**Its my second supernatural story after Ajnabee..**

**I hope u all will like it **

**So here is the first chapter**

**Here we go...yooo...CHEERS**

* * *

**RAAZ**

So many cameras were flashing all together..reporters were trying to get a single picture of the crime spot but the Senior Inspector of CID was standing like a wall in front of the crime scene and was handling all the chaos with ease…

Peeche chaliye aap..dekhiye ye crime scene hai koi mazak nahin chal raha hai yahan...yahan ki pictures nikalne nahin de sakte hum aapko...peeche chaliye aap sab..(to constables) peeche hutao in sab ko...(strictly) ek bhi picture leak hui to tum sab suspend..

Constables feared with this tone..they pushed all the reporters with super efficiency..

Abhijeet smirked as his plan worked...

To jaisa ki aap sabne dekha ki CID ke senior officer, Inspector Abhijeet humein crime scene tak jaane hi nahin de rahe...pichle paanch mahinon me ye aisa teesra case hai jahan par ek mujrim ki is bedardi se hatya hui hai...KATYA ek aisa mujrim jiska naam wanted list me shayd sabse oopar ho...uski is tarah se hatya ho jana wo bhi ek serial killer k hatho...jee haan apko bata den ki ye serial killer already do aise hi khatarnaak mujrimon ko maar chuka hai..halanki ye mujrim already hit list par the lekin jis tarah se inhe maara ja rha hai wo bohot hi bhayanak hai...is killer k maarne ke tareeke se lagta hai ki ye insaan nahi ek haivaan hain...dukh ki baat ye hai ki humari CID team abi tak is killer ke baare me kuch bhi thos jankari juta nahi paayi hai...kya hoga ek aur khoon?

Is baar kaun hoga kaatil ke nishane par?

Kya CID team is baar bhi khali hath rahegi?

In sab sawalon ke jawab jaan ne ke lie jude rahiye XYZ news se...Pal Pal Ki khabar..seedhe aapke ghar!

...

...

Sir marne ka tareeka wahi hai. Bohot bedardi se maara gaya hai. Is baar bhi body poori safed pad gayi hai jaise iske shareer se khoon ki ek ek boond nikal li gayi ho. Aur ye garden ke maas ko kaat kar alag kar dia gaya hai. Haddiyan bhi tooti hui hain. Sir wahi hai is baar bhi.

Acp sir: Haan wahi jiske baare mein humein kuch nahi pata abhi tak aur already teesra khoon ho chuka hai. Pata nahin aur kitne khoon karega ye. Peeche koi saboot bhi to nahin chodta hai. Aur to aur is Katya ka pata kisi ko bhi nahin tha siwaye CID department aur kuch khas officers ke. Fir is khooni ko iske baare mein kaise pata chala. (putting hand on his waist) Abhijeet humein jald se jald kuch karna hoga. Jis tarah se ye killer logon ko maarta hai wo bohot hi bhayanak hai..jaise koi janwar..

Abhijeet nodded his head in yes...

Acp sir again: Abhijeet jagah seal kar do. Yahan ki ek bhi picture bahar nahi jani chahiye. Ye media walon ko to bus masaala chiye. Logon k jehen par bura asar pad sakta hai panic fail sakta hai. Be alert!

Abhijeet: SIR

...

...

CID Bureau

No Pradyuman No..ab mai tumpe aur yakeen nahin kar sakta hoon...panch mahine kya panch mahine bhi kum hain jo tumhari investigation A se B tak bhi nahi pohnchi hai.

Acp sir in low tone: Sir wo khooni peeche koi bhi saboot chod kar nahi jaata hai.

Dig: C'mon Pradyuman kum se kum tumhare jaise officer k muh se is tarah ki batein acchi nahin lagtin. Tumhi to kehte the na ki har mujrim koi na koi galti karta hi hai to phir is baar aisa kya hua hai jo ek bhi galti nazar nahi aa rahi hai. Kya Pradyuman

Acp sir was silent

Abhijeet the second in command initiated: Sir baat ye hai hi nahin ki usne galti ki hai ya nahin. Baat ye hai ki jo bhi saboot humein mil rahe hain wo saboot kisi kaam ke nahin hai.

Dig:Inspector Abhijeet please explain clearly what you want to say.

Abhijeet confidently: Sure sir

He switched on the projector and after doing some neccessary arrangements he moved toward the board with a small visual stick.

"Sir ye pehla crime scene..Mujrim Raka..20 extaurtion aur 18 murder cases ka charge the is par. Koi saboot na hone ki wajah se court se baizzat bari ho chuka tha. Raka har mahine Thane Police station me sign karne jaata tha. Us din jis din iska murder hua ye usi Police station se wapas aa raha tha. Iski maut ka time subah ke 10 baje. Jis jagah par iski laash Thane Police Station se 20 kilometer door Malor ke junglon mein mili. Lash ki halat wahi, kayi fractures, gale par katne ka ye bada sa ghaw aur body me jara bhi khoon ka na milna.

Aisa hi wakya teen mahine pehle Contract Killer Arjun Rana ke sath hua. Ye aadmi wanted list me tha par iske khilaf bhi koi saboot nahi tha. Iski laash hume Goregaon Purane Helipad k paas mili wo Hellipad jo ab band hai. Jiska istemaal salon pehle kia jata tha.

Aur teesra khoon hua aaj Elephanta caves ke paas. Mumbai se itni door samnder ko par karke yahan Elephanta caves k khandaron mein jahan kisi ko bhi aana mana hai.

Sir is sab se ye baat to samjh aati hai ki is aadmi ke paas bohot time hai. Bohot hi tassali se khoon karta hai koi jaldbaazi nahin. Par khoon itni berahmi se karta hai jaise koi personal dushmani ho.

Dig: haan to humein in teenon ke saare case files check krne chiye koi common...

Abhijeet showing a list on the display: koi common link nahi hai sir. (using lazor light for showing the list) ye un sabhi cases ki list hai jo in teenon ke khilaf darz hain. Ek bhi common case nahi hai sir. Sabke sab alag. Ab jab oopri jaanch se kuch pata nahin chala to hum mude Forensics ki ore. Salunkhe sir ki report ke hisaab se in teenon k shareer me naam krne jitna bhi khoon nahin tha. Khoon na hone ki wajh syringe se khoon nikala gaya tha kyuki (showing picture) shareer par hume kayi jagah punctures k nishaan mile. Par Salunkhe sir ka kehna ye bhi hai ki wo punctures ke nishaan itne jyada nahi hain ki unse poore shareer ka khoon nikala jaa sake yani ki koi doosra hi rasta istemaal me laaya gaya hai par wo kya tha ye bhi nahi pata.

Dig: aur wo garden ka ghaw

Abhijeet: sir ye garden ke ghaw ke bare mein Doctor Salunkhe ka kehna ye hai ki jab koi Sher ya Cheetah apne shikar ki garden par attack karta hai tab is tarah ka nishan aata hai. Is baat ko dhyan mein rakhte hue Salunkhe sir ne DNA traces dhoondne ki koshish ki. DNA mile bhi par teen alag alag insaano k aur wo DNA humare records mein se bhi kisi ke nahin hain. Jin par humein shak tha unme se bhi kisi ka DNA nahin hai ye. Itne saare sabooton ke hote hue bhi humare hathon mein kuch nahin hai sir.

Dig softly: mai sab samajh raha hoon Abhijeet par (meaningfully) pakadna to hai hi na humein is shaks ko

Abhijeet: haan sir aur wo bhi (confidently) jald se jald

Dig sir: Pradyuman mai jaanta hoon ki tum sab is case par lage hue ho par humpe bhi pressure hai. Tum samjh rahe hoge. Headquarters ki taraf se ek naya officer kal aap logon ko join karega. He is the best officer of IB department. Uske sath is case ki jaanch Senior Inspector Abhijeet aur Inspectpr Fredricks karenge.

Abhijeet looked at Freddy who was sitting with 36 inch broad chest having shine on his face but still face was serious like a perfect cop.

Acp sir: theek hai sir...humare officers koi kasar nahi chodenge sir.

Dig: main janta hoon Pradyuman islie hi to humne best officers ko appoint kia hai.

Acp sir nodded

...

...

Hath ko yahan rifle k trigger par rakkho..aur nazrein target par. Ye mut socho ki tum goli chala rahe ho ye socho ki tumhe us target ko todna hai. Apni ankhein aur apna dimag target par rakkho...and SHOOOOT

Simultaneously so many fires took place and all were on the target.

A genuine smile crept on the lips of the man.

Well done boys...

Students smiled broadly and another person also who too joined him with: jawab nahi tera Daya

Daya winked him: apna to kuch aisa hi hai BOSS.

* * *

**So how was it...**

**Meet u all soon in AkHir kyu..**

**Sabka update bari bari ayega..**

**I hope u all will not mind**

**Ta ta**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for liking the first chapter of story this much..I m really excited for this story.I am hoping same support and love from ur side to allow me to write it as I want to write it.**

**One disclaimer I wanna give is...it is possible that at some point of time you will feel that characters are not like they are shown in CID..this is going to happen..hence plz dont feel offensive as I m not runing any character just using my favourite characters as per the plot of the story.**

**: One more thing, this story is based on an english movie...which I watched when I was very the base is same rest the whole movie and this story is different..u can say that idea is taken from that movie but rest all is mine.**

**I dont remember the name of movie as I was very small hardly in 5th or 6th class and watched it on HBO...that too only once in my lifetime...but the story had touched me that time hence I m trying it on my favourite characters.**

**Hope u all will enjoy it.**

**Thanku...now Enjoy the nxt chappy :)**

* * *

**Raaz: Chapter 2**

Boss ke bacche kal se wapas aaya hua hai phone tak nahi kia..matlab hadd hai haan

Daya: are yaar waqt hi nahi mila wapas aa kar pta nahi kab tak sota raha..thakaan bohot jyada ho gayi thi.

Chal koi nahi..ab seedha ghar chalo raat ho chuki hai.

Daya: after you sir

Abhijeet: nautanki hai tu Daya

Daya: are yaar Abhijeet badi joron ki bhook bhi lag rahi hai chalo pehle kisi restaurant mein chalte hain..pet puja baad me kaam dooja.

Abhijeet: hmm theek hai chalo

Restaurant

Yaar maine news mein dekha..ek aur murder

Abhijeet: haan Daya aur humare hath kuch nahin lag raha hai kal ek aur naya officer bhi join karne wala hai

Daya: naya officer par kyu tumari team to hai na.

Abhijeet: haan par paanch mahinon me koi result nahi nikla hai. Headquarters ko to yahi lag raha hai ki hum kaam hi nahi kar rahe hain. Islie mai Freddy aur Wo naya officer jo kal humein join karega uske sath is case par kaam kraenge.

Daya: hmmm theek hi hai shayd koi naya pehlu hi samne aa jaye.

Abhijeet: ye sab chod tu Daya. Tu ye bata teri shooting kaisi chal rahi hai. Is baar to Olympic apna na.

Daya: kahan Boss... abi to competition door hai par is baar khaasi practice kari hai maine alg alg jagh jaakr. Aur to aur bacchon ko sikhate hue jab wo sawal poochte hain na to mujhe bhi ek nishana lagane ke aur kitne pehlu ho sakte hain wo samajh me aate hain. Kis kaam ko aur kaise kia ja sakta hai ye jab koi sawal poochta hai to aur acchi tarah samajh mein aata hai.

Abhijeet in smile: ho bhi kyun na..humare department ke best shooting coach ho tum. Par agar tum CID join karte to jyada khush hota mai.

Daya: kuch sapne sapne hi reh jate hain Abhijeet..(meaningfully) tumse behtar kaun janta hai ye baat.

Abhijeet look at him in silence..chal chod baat kahan se kahan jaa rahi hai. Ab khana peena ho gaya ho to ghar prasthan karein.

Daya: ek desert ho jaye..what say?

Abhijeet: loot le mujhe

Daya: as u say Boss..

Abhijeet glared him hard and Daya started laughing loudly.

...

...

Next Morning:

Daya tum ready hue ya nahin.

Daya: haan Boss mai ek dum ready hoon

Abhijeet shouted: Dayaaa

Daya turned..kya hua Boss

Abhijeet hold his hand and took him to the washroom..

Daya was shocked..

in Fear: Yee..ye kya..main..mujhe pata hi nahin chala

Abhijeet: kuch nahi hua Daya..aur waise bhi thand ke din hain. Ye mausam kahan suit karta hai tumhe (in smile) bachpan se hi.

Daya too nodded his head in yes still was tensed.

Abhijeet: tum aisa karo dawai le lo phir jao hmmm.

Daya again nod his head in yes and clear his face with the help of water and wipes.

Abhijeet came out from washroom and attach his back on a wall in order to calm down his breathe.

Kaise..kaise tumhe sach bataun Daya..tujhe kaise keh doon ki ye problem shayad ek din tujhe mujhse cheen...(he closed his eyes) nahi mai mai ye hone nahin dunga..mai aaj hi Doctor se baat karta hoon. Tu..tu mujhe chod k nahi ja sakta hai Daya.

Kya apne aap se baatein kar rahe ho Abhi..chalo na

Abhijeet wipe his tears and came out in smile: chal..(placing hand on his shoulder) ab theek lag raha hai na

Daya nodded: hmm behtar

Abhijeet: good

...

...

CID Bureau

Freddy coming to Abhijeet: sir wo jo naya officer aane waala tha abi tak aaya nahin. Na jaane kaun hai kaisa hai aur pata nahin uske aane se kuch faida hoga bhi ya nahin.

Abhijeet: ab ye to uske aane ke baad hi pata chalega.

A gentleman wearing formals, tall in height and having good height and built entered

Abhijeet looked at him and exclaimed in shock: TUM

Person smiled and hugged Abhijeet formally with kaisa laga surprise.

Abhijeet: are tu btata to

Acp sir coming out from his cabin as they separated: Abhijeet tum jante ho ise.

Abhijeet: haan ye wo

Senior Inspector _Aditya Rajput, _Intelligence Bureau, New Delhi (in smile) Now Mumbai.

Abhijeet: sir ye mere dost hain. Hum ek sath Police Training camp me the.

Aditya nodded in smile.

Acp sir: welcome Aditya..chalo accha hai tum Abhijeet ko jante ho ab tum dono k lie sath kam karne me koi problem nahi rahegi Hmm.

Aditya in professional tone: SIRR

Acp sir: Abhijeet inhe

Abhijeet nodded in understanding

Chalo Aditya mai tumhe case files dikhata hoon.

Aditya followed him along with Freddy.

...

...

Hmm...to oopar se dekhne se ye lag raha hai ki humare hath me kuch nahin hai.

Abhijeet: ye sacchai hai..wakai humare hath me kuch nahin hai.

Aditya: no..nahi Abhijeet..tum ye jagah dekh rahe ho jahan murders hue jagah aise hi nahi chun lin gayin hain gunah karne ke lie. In sab places ko bohot soch samjh kar chuna gaya hai aur sabse badi baat apne prey ko is jagah tak le jaaya gaya hai.

Abhijeet: haan pr kaise..humne har raste ko check kia hai. Local taxi wale auto rickshaws sabse poochtaach ki par kuch hath nahin aaya.

Aditya: CCTV footage in sab raston par kahin to koi Toll koi booth hoga humein.

Abhijeet: kahin kuch nahin jagahon par ye khoon hue hain ya to wahan ka camera kharab hai ya fir us raste par koi toll hai hi nahin.

Aditya thinking hard: interesting matlab ye..ye aadmi jo itni bedardi se ye khoon kar raha hai uska dimag bilkul thikaane par hai aur yahi nahin uski pohnch bhi kaafi oopar tak hai jiski madad se wo jahan khoon karne wala hai wahan ka camera tak kharab karwa sakta hai...(sarcastic smile) wow..tumhe ajieeb nahin lagta.

Abhijeet: isme ajeeb kya hai

Aditya: tumhe aisa nahi lagta ki ye aadmi akele kaam nahi kar raha hai. Koi na koi is aadmi ki jaroor madad kar raha hai.

Abhijeet: haan par kaun us ek aadmi ke baare mein kaise pata lagayenge hum.

Freddy: sir pata laga lenge pehle bhi to aise kayi logon k bare mein pata lagaya hai humne.

Abhijeet angrily: Freddy 5 mahinon se hum pata hi laga rahe hain khali nahin baithe tak aaya hai kuch haath.

Aditya in stiff tone: tum itna negative kyu soch rahe ho...jitna maine Senior Inspector Abhijeet ke bare mein suna hai aur jana hai wo kabi haar nahi manta.

Abhijeet: mai haar nahin maan raha hoon par yun andheron me teer chalane se hume mujrim mil nahin jayega.

Aditya: theek keh rahe ho tum..hume ek ek jagah fir se check karni hogi.

Abhijeet nodded his head in yes and says: theek hai tum dekh lo mai tab tak ek case ki report sir ko dekar aata urgent hai..okay excuse me.

Aditya: yaa sure

Aditya to Freddy: ye tumhare Abhijeet sir aise kyu react kar rahe hain jaise wo is case par kaam hi nahin karna chahte.

Freddy defending Abhijeet: agar paanch mahinon me paanch hazaar baar aapse ek hi sawal poocha jaye ki progress kya hai aur aap abi bhi zero par hon to apka kaisa reaction hoga.

Aditya become embarassed:are Freddy aap to bura maan gaye.

Freddy : baat bura maan ne ki nahin hai sir. Baat sirf itni hai ki aapko kisi par ungli uthane se pehle khud ko uski jagah rakh kar dekh lena chiye. Aur jahan tak baat Abhijeet sir ki hai unhone aaj tak koi kaam adhoora nahin choda hai. Aap dekh lijiye aapko kya plan karna hai bula lijiyega mujhe fir..mujhe bhi kaam hai. And he left the place with straight face.

Aditya: Baap re..Abhijeet babu ki kya fan following hai yahan. Aur ho bhi kyun na Department ka A1 officer hai..maine bhi pehle hi din naraz kar dia leave it...dost hai mera mana loonga filhaal is case par dhyan dete hain. Ab aur khoon nahin hone chiye.

...

...

Abhijeet: Hello Doctor...jee maine apko apne _bhai_ ki reports dikhayin thin na. Aaj bhi subah achanak use nose bleeding ho rahi thi. Ye problem to badhti ja rahi hai Doctor please aap...

Doctor said something from other side and Abhijeet fumed in anger: aapse nahi ho sakta hai to mana kar dijiye mujhe apli fizool salah nahi chiye..he cut the phone and throw it on his desk hardly.

Kya baat hai Abhijeet kuch pareshan...

Abhijeet: haan to kuch lead samajh me aayi tumhe

Aditya felt embarassed with this cold attitude of his pal but he ignored and replied in professional tone: haan humein pehle crime scene par jana hai.

Abhijeet: theek hai chalo..(moving with) Freddy aa jao.

Aditya kept looking at his back and murmured: tum bohot badak gaye ho Abhijeet.

* * *

** Plz read and review if u like it...thanku so much..**

**will meet u all in MSB and AK.**


	3. Chapter 3

**overwhelmed with the response...**

**So so so happy really..Ajnabee bhi aap sab ne aise hi psnd ki thi and I m happy ki is story ko b aisa hi welcm mila h.**

**But ek baat mai kehna chahungi...**

**See I have the whole script in my mind so aap logon ki request par mai scenes change kr skti hoon par story ka plot nahi I m really sorry..nd its possible ki aap sab k favourite characters negative role ho skta I promise ki characters assassination nahi hoga.**

**Second thing ending can be a sad end but uske lie bhi maine kuch socha hai that I will reveal at the time of ending tak k lie plz enjoy the ongoing.**

**Aap sab ke bht sare guesses aa rhe hain jo sahi bhi hain aur galat bhi.**

**Hehehehe**

**Ab is chapter k baad dekhte hain kya guesses lgate hain aap log ;)**

**Plz have a look..:)**

**Thanku so much all of u :)**

* * *

**Raaz: The mystery begins**

** Chapter 3**

Three Police officers standing at different positions of a road surrounded by dense forest.

Hmmm to murder yahan par hua tha.

Abhijeet: haan aur yahan aas paas door door tak us waqt koi bhi nahin tha.

Aditya keenly looking at the pictures of the crime spot: hmm bohot hi soch samjh kar crime ka waqt aur jagah chuni khooni Abhijeet sochne wali baat ye hai ki wo khooni khoon karke yahan se faraar kaise hua.

Abhijeet rubbing his lips: kya matlab...itna ghana jungle hai jungle se hi hokar gaya hoga.

Aditya: haan par jungle mein kahan..kabi to jungle se bahr nikla buri tarah se usne murder kia hai usko hathon par kapdon par kahin to khoon hoga na. Phir wo is tarah khoon se latpat halat mein bina kisi ki nazar mein aaye kaise bahar ja sakta hai.

Abhijeet in smirk: yahan door door tak rehne wala koi nahi hai yahan se 2 km ke dayre mein koi bhi aabadi nahi hai koi kaise subah ke 4 baje use dekhta...aur kya pata wo kisi gaadi mein aaya ho aur lash yahan chod kar (cut by Aditya)

That's the point Abhijeet..

Abhijeet looked at him in question and he exclaimed: usne murder yahan nahin kahin aur kia hai aur lash ko yahan laakr sirf dala gaya hai.

Freddy raised his eyebrow in irritation and says: ye sab kuch hum pehle bhi andaza laga chuke hain ab aap kahenge ki us gaadi ka pata lagane ke lie CCTV footage check karo ki yahan se kitni gadiyan sheher ki ore gayin to wo bhi hum kar ke dekh chuke hain par..

Aditya: haan mai smjhta hoon is baar thoda investogation ko reverse karte hain

Abhijeet straight tone: kehna kya chahte ho tum

Aditya smartly: ab hum ye dekhenge ki kaun si gadiyan katl ki raat subah 3 se 4 baje ke beech yahan...malore k junglon ki taraf aayin thin...

Abhijeet looked at him and he passed a victory smile giving a smile to Abhijeet's lips too..

...

...

CID Bureau

Aditya: haan Freddy list ready hui ya nahin

Freddy: haan sir bus kar raha hoon..lekin sir murder to teen hue hain na to phir hum sirf pehla wala case hi kyun dekh rahe hain

Aditya: Freddy khooni koi ek hi insaan hai to teen alg alg crime spots ko aadhe adhoore dhang se dekhne ke bajaye agar hum ek hi crime spot ko poori tarah check karein to bhi humein khooni mil jaega aur Freddy jab koi insaan pehli baar jurm karta hai na to wo kaccha khiladi hota hai baar baar jurm karke wo professional bnta hai islie hum uske pehle crime ko hi bareeki se dekhenge kahin na kahin kuch to galti hui hogi us se...hmmm

Freddy nodded in smile

...

...

Haan Daya tabyat kaisi hai tumhari..

Daya: Abhijeet main theek hoon ab. Tum aaj jaldi ghar aaoge kya tumse kuch jaroori baat karni hai.

Abhijeet: jaise hi free hota hoon mai aata hoon Daya koi serious baat hai kya?

Daya: nahin itni koi serious nahin hai bus important hai

Abhijeet: theek hai aata hoon mai hmmm tum ghar par hi rehna.

Daya: haan baba don't worry.

...

...

Sir list ban gayi hai..ye tees gadiyan hain jo us din malore ke jungle ke raste ki taraf gayin thin par aage ke CCTV cameras kharab the to ye bata pana mushkil hai ki ye aage malore ki ore ho gayin ya kisi aur raste par.

Aditya: pata chal jaega Freddy in sab ko bulate hain yahan par.

"Haan bula lo par mujhe lagta nahin hai ki koi faida hone wala hai"

Aditya turned and says in furious tone: kyun tumhe aisa kyu lagta hai

Abhijeet: Panch mahine purani baat hai ye Aditya aur panch mahine pehle ki itni choti si baat kise yaad rehti hai ki wo is raste par chal kar aage kahan gaya tha.

Aditya: us din jo bhi log Malore k Jungle ki taraf gaye the unke lie ye choti baat nahin hai. Poori city me high alert hua tha aur jo jo bhi us din us raste par tha un sabko yaad hoga ki wo us din us crime spot se guzre the.

Abhijeet challenging tone: dekh lenge

Aditya in confusion: Dekh lenge...(folding his hands on his chest) what do u mean by that...wait wait kahin tum islie to is tarah behave nahi kar rahe ho na ki mujhe kahin bahar se depute kia gaya hai (forced) tumhare case par kaam karne ke lie.

Abhijeet: bekar ki batein mut karo tum

Aditya: Nahin jabse main aaya hoon tumhara yahi attitude dekh raha hoon mai...aur ye attitude hone ke peeche sirf reason do hi ho skte hain.

Abhijeet looked at him with fiery eyes reverted by the other side too with furious tone: ya to ye ki tumse bardash nahi ho raha hai ki ye case tumhare alawa koi teesra head kar raha hai ya phir tum is case ko solve hi nahi hone dena chahte ho.

Abhijeet in harsh tone: kya matlab hai tumhara..mai kyun kisi bhi case ko solve nahi hone dena chahunga.

Aditya: nahin janta main..(Abhijeet was about to speak but cut by Aditya) abhi nai janta mai...par bohot jald jaan jaunga.

He left the place instantly in anger...Abhijeet looked at Freddy and asked: tumhe bhi yahi lagta hai ki mai ye case solve nahi hone dena chahta.

Freddy confidently: nahin sir aisa nahin hai. Par Inspector Aditya bhi humari madad hi kar rahe hain aap please otherwise mut lijiye.

Abhijeet looked at Freddy with fixed gaze and he too left the place.

...

...

He sit in the vehicle and ignited it...

Here inside the bureau Aditya was checking each and every footage and picture again and again in anger...he was really angry on Abhijeet

He was not behaving even like a colleague with him...

Aditya pov: dost kya yahan to sath kaam krne wale ki tarah bhi pesh nahi aa rha...jaise mai dushman hoon uska...sab sab bhool gaya hai..humare training ke wo din ek minute bhi nahi beet ta tha iska mere bina aur ab to jaise mera aana hi ise kante ki tarah chub raha hai...theek hai Abhijeet ab mai bhi is case ko solve karke hi manunga...chahe tumhare sath ya tumhare bina.

On the other side Abhijeet was driving the car silently...he halt the car at a silent place and came out from the car for inhaling fresh air...

It was lightening in the sky...Rain was about to come...

A light flashed in front of his eyes along with a memory which is like a horrible dream for him...a memory which had changed his whole life..which has changed him.

...

...

_Roars_

_Roars and roars all around_

_Beneath the deep black sky _

_A boy running and running fast..more fast like running in the air and behind him a creature was running..._

_Having big fangs sneaking out from his mouth..no not only mouth..mouth having blood of his near and dear ones._

_His big nails and giant body._

_Running madly behind an innocent soul who was really tired of running from so much time but still..._

_"Jaan bachane ke lie kahin na kahin se himmat aa hi jati hai"_

_Similar is the situation right now...he was running and running and running...but finally his legs gave up and their he was caught...in the arms of that mighty creature who without loosing a second dig his long fangs in his neck and a loud scream came out from his throat and he fall down badly on the ground._

_..._

_..._

Bhaisaab aankhein kholiye...ye fo behosh ho gaye.

" Haan pata nahin kaise abhi to theek thak the"

" Bhaiya dekhiye inka phone baj raha hai"

"Home likha hai shayad ghar se phone hai."(he picked up the call)

A tensed voice came from other side: Abhi kahan ho...phone kyun nahi utha rahe ho kabse wait kar raha hoon

"Hello"

Daya suspiciously: aap kaun..Abhi kahan hai...(strictly) ye phone kahan se aaya aapke paas

Person: dekiye ye jinka phone hai wo yahan Xyz beach par behosh pade hain

Daya in shock: what? Dekhiye please aap wahin rukiye mai 15 minute me aa raha hoon. please aap use akela mut chodiyega please

Person satisfying him: jee theek hai aap aaiye mai rukta hoon

Daya cut the call and wiped his face: mujhe jaldi jana hoga Abhijeet k paas kahin kuch ho na jaye..mai jata hoon...he run outside and ignited his bike hurriedly riding in bullet speed.

* * *

**So ab kya guesses hain ;)**

**Btaiye sb log jldi jldi :)**

**Mai chali**

**Tata**


End file.
